<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fanfics are weird, man by HarryTwinks (AndroidHeaven)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26313712">Fanfics are weird, man</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndroidHeaven/pseuds/HarryTwinks'>HarryTwinks (AndroidHeaven)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Characters Reading Fanfiction, Daddy Kink, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Self-Discovery, Sexual Tension, Smut, except things escalate, lol basically the plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:55:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26313712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndroidHeaven/pseuds/HarryTwinks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric Dier discovers fanfiction.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dele Alli/Eric Dier - Mentioned, Eric Dier/Harry Winks, Jan Vertonghen/Harry Winks - Mentioned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fanfics are weird, man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yo <a href="https://bit.ly/2R0A0W4">this gif</a> is literally my DierWinks fluffs in a nutshell</p><p>Me making fun of my own fics in this fic tho~ Actually, of the fics and HCs in this tag in general. Eh, of fics period ksksksks</p><p>Anyway, I hope you enjoy this ridiculous shit &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fanfiction. An intriguing and popular thing. Eric has heard about the existence of fanfictions before, yet he never really had the curiosity to read one of them, even because he doesn’t know what he would read of. However, when a friend of his told him that he saw a bunch of fanfictions about him and other footballers (since his friend’s girlfriend was into that stuff apparently), Eric couldn’t help but find himself mildly curious about it. He was keen to see what people wrote about him, even because he was surprised that there were fanfictions about footballers. </p><p>Since it was Dier’s spare time and he had nothing else to do, he decided to give it a shot. His friend had told him that it was on a website called ‘Archive of Our Own’ and all he had to do was to search for the tag with his name on it. Eric set himself on his comfy bed, grabbed his phone and opened the browser then did as he was instructed. He soon found the tag with his name and wasted no time in browsing through the stories. </p><p>There were a lot of stories of him with Dele Alli, just as he thought, and there were of plenty of other players as well to his surprise, some that got him chuckling at the thought of it. The stories he came across were mostly funny or sweet as he hadn’t opened any of it yet and just read the descriptions. There were also tags on each story, but he didn’t bother to read them as there were some terms that he didn’t even understand on it. However, there was a relationship tag he stumbled upon that soon caught his mind. </p><p>He came across quite a few stories about him and Harry Winks. There were also a few of Vertonghen with Winks and of Dele with Winks, but the ones that really caught his attention were the ones with Eric in it. He pondered about it for a second, finding himself a bit perplexed upon the discovery, and for some reason he couldn’t help but get curious about what they were about. </p><p>Dier found some interesting titled ones (since he wasn’t even reading the descriptions anymore) and decided to give them a shot by random. He read a couple of stories and was amazed at how cute and adorable people write Winks to be in those fanfics, not that he wasn’t really cute and adorable, but the authors really seemed to like to accentuate that fact, not to mention how the stories were quite sweet. </p><p>Then Eric came across another type of fanfiction. There were a few stories that had a white ‘E’ on a red background next to the title, in little squares that seemed to mean something, and the ones he had previously read were a white ‘T’ on a yellow background. He opened one of those stories and was soon stopped by a message warning him that the work had adult content and asked if he still wished to proceed. Eric slightly gulped at the fair warning but didn’t think much of it as he continued, imagining that the adult content may be for something violent or mature language. </p><p>Dier soon noticed that the ‘E’ stood for Explicit, and he was starting to understand why. With each paragraph he read, his eyes widened and his brain short-circuited as he unwillingly imagined the things that he was reading about Winksy and him. To say that Eric was shocked was an understatement. He was completely baffled and amazed by the things he read. With each scene and action in the story he felt himself growing even more flabbergasted. Eric had no idea fanfictions could be like this, especially the ones about <em> him,  </em>and the descriptions about Winksy were nothing short of obscene. He had no clue that people could be so shameless and write such filthy things about their favourite people. Yet for some reason, Eric couldn’t stop reading them. </p><p>He practically spent the whole night reading every single fanfiction that was on that website about Winksy and him, both the cute ones and the shameless ones. Eric had even read a couple of the Jan and Winks ones to see if Winksy was as slutty as he was in some of those that had Eric in it, and he came to the conclusion that yes. There was even a story of both Jan and Eric with Winks at once, which was unbelievably dirty and even made his head get dizzy. There were also quite a few of Winksy being very shy and innocent with Eric, but somehow even that managed to turn into something extremely... hot. </p><p>Eric had much difficulty falling asleep that day after binge reading all those fanfictions without stopping as his mind was filled with the scenes he had just read. He eventually managed to shove those stories away from his mind and thought that he was going to forget about them in no time as he was probably just shocked with how much he had discovered that night. </p><p>However, on the very next day at training, Dier couldn’t stop staring at Winks for some reason. He simply was unable to stop his thoughts from wandering to unsafe lands about his friend, and Eric wasn’t sure why it was getting to him that much. Whenever Dier saw Winksy he couldn’t help but remember the things he read about him, about <em> them </em>. The cute and the hot things, all of it was starting to fill his mind and Eric just couldn’t control it. Yet, he still tried to shove all those thoughts away for the sake of the situation and their friendship. </p><p>It was proven to be an extremely difficult task. It wasn’t just that day that Eric had those images in his mind whenever he looked at Winks, it was also on the next and following days, the whole week. The fact that he sometimes went back to that site to re-read some of those stories weren’t helping it one bit. Dier wondered if Winks had ever heard of fanfictions and if he has ever read one about him, because he was curious to know what Winks thought about it, if he thought it was weird. Because Eric didn’t, and he was starting to grow worried at the thought that he was the weird one for that. Therefore, he decided to keep quiet about it. Surely sooner or later he was going to stop thinking about Winksy being his romantic and sexual partner and everything would go back to normal. </p><p>Obviously, those thoughts didn’t go away and didn’t seem like they would anytime soon. It’s not that Eric thought about them being together all the time, but whenever he looked at Winks those thoughts did invade his mind, every single time. Dier couldn’t help but get a bit flustered as those shameless scenes filled his mind when he looked and observed Harry, feeling himself even growing hard at the thought of doing those type of things to his friend. However, Eric was still set on shoving all those thoughts away and pretending that he didn’t have any bit of attraction towards Winksy. </p><p> Apparently, the world was playing tricks on him and didn’t seem to want Eric to stop thinking about those feelings. It had been a while since Dier and Winks shared a room in a hotel, yet that seemed to be his fate as they got booked a room together in the hotel for the next match, and Eric immediately remembered all those fanfics that started off like that. </p><p>He was lying on his bed doing nothing when Winks got out of shower with his clothes already on and was about to settle himself on his respective bed. Eric’s eyes quickly trailed over Winksy as he wondered if the brunet was wearing baggy clothes that made him look smaller like those fanfics said. He wasn’t, in fact he rarely did, but Eric thought that those tighter and fit clothes suited Winks just as well as he looked great on them. Harry looked great on anything, and probably off everything too. </p><p>Winks lied on his bed and started to fiddle with his phone, and Eric couldn’t stop himself from observing the man in the corner of his eyes with full attention. Now that they were alone together without needing to move around so much and Winks was distracted, Dier could properly look at him without raising questions. For a moment he wondered who he was texting with and why, but then shoved those pained thoughts away as he carefully watched the man. </p><p>Harry was so gorgeous, he had such a beautiful face with lovely details, especially his freckles, and his small body was also amazing and hot, but it wasn’t just that. Even on the inside Winks was incredibly wonderful, he always had such a good heart and great personality, extremely charismatic and friendly with whoever he talked. It’s not that Eric never noticed those things before, but now he was paying them much more attention and he isn’t sure how he hadn’t done that earlier. Harry was indeed marvellous just as those stories said, and it’s beyond Eric how he needed to read them to have realised that. </p><p>Eric can’t take it anymore. He wants to ask Winks about it, to tell him and confess to him about what he has read about the two of them. Maybe Harry will think it’s weird, but at least hearing it from him will make Eric’s mind stop thinking about these nonsenses about them being a couple and doing couple things once and for all. </p><p>He got up from his bed and made his way towards Winks’, sitting on the edge of it as they usually do when they want to chat. Winks soon noticed it and stopped paying his phone much attention, instead focusing on Eric as he waited for whatever they were going to talk about. </p><p>“Have you ever heard of fanfiction?” He asked right off the bat, causing Winks to mildly frown in confusion at the completely random topic. </p><p>“Uh, yeah. I have.” </p><p>Interesting. Eric didn’t need to explain what it was to him then. </p><p>“Have you ever read one?” </p><p>“Not really, just heard about it. Why?” Winks answered honestly as he adjusted himself on the bed, leaning his back against the wall. </p><p>“There are quite a lot about our team. Of football players in general, actually.” </p><p>“Oh yeah, I heard that there are a lot of people who ‘ship’ you and Dele.” Harry pointed out what he knew before adding. “Whatever that means.” </p><p>“It means they like to see Dele and I as more than just friends. You know, as a couple.” </p><p>Winks seemed to be taken aback for a second, slightly frowning again as he processed the information he just received. </p><p>“Oh... Really? I thought it was... just bromance or something.” </p><p>“Yeah... There are quite a few about us too...” Eric carefully said and gulped as he finally started to dive into this topic. </p><p>Winks was surprised once again, this time for a bit longer as he looked back at Dier with something strange hidden in his eyes, almost like he was nervous at the thought. He shifted awkwardly on the bed and his face seemed to go a bit pink for a second. </p><p><em> Fuck </em>. Does Winksy really act like the descriptions of him in those stories or is Eric going crazy? </p><p>“Really? You mean <em> us </em>? Being a couple?” Harry asked with an embarrassed smile. “Hahah, how sweet.” </p><p>“Uhm, yeah but not exactly.” Eric honestly pointed out. </p><p>Yes, there are quite a few stories about them that are ‘sweet’, but there were quite a lot that weren’t exactly just cute. </p><p>“What do you mean?” Winks asked curiously. </p><p>Apparently, Harry was well-aware of the existence of fanfictions and shipping, but he was clearly oblivious to their content and to what some of them entitles. </p><p>“Have you any idea what many fanfictions are about, Winksy?” </p><p>“...No? Isn’t it just about silly and cute stuff? Like random situations that the fans imagine or something?” </p><p>Oh man. </p><p>“Y-you should probably read it for yourself.” Eric answered nervously, feeling slightly awkward having to say the type of stuff he managed to find about them. </p><p>Winks looked confused but Eric soon reached out for his own phone and opened the fanfiction site with their relationship tag page and then gave his phone to him. Harry hesitantly took it in his hands and seemed a bit nervous about the things that he was going to find out. Eric patiently waited for him take his time reading something, and by the way Winks slightly blushed but didn’t look that baffled yet, he seemed to be reading something cute about them. Dier was growing nervous himself, scared of the things Winks was going to find although he hoped that he found them, but mostly worried at how he was going to react.  </p><p>Since Eric didn’t know what to do in the meantime and Winks was taking a good while reading whatever he had come across, he decided to let the man take it in his own time without having Eric there to make it weirder, especially because Harry was literally reading romantic stuff about <em> them </em>. Therefore, Dier decided to go take his shower as it was his turn since Winks already had his. Harry didn’t need Eric there watching his every reaction as he discovered the world of fanfiction. </p><p>He took much longer than usual in the shower, giving Harry plenty of time to read a lot of stories and also because he was nervous to what would happen once he goes back to him. However, Eric decided that he wasted enough water already and hesitantly made his way back to Winks when he finished drying himself and putting on his clothes. </p><p>Eric could clearly see how Winks had read plenty or at least seen enough, because the first thing he noticed was how his face was absolutely red and eyes wide as he seemed to be still reading something on the phone. Dier sat on Winksy’s bed again, this time anxiously waiting for him to say something, anything at all about what he had just found out. </p><p>“...W-Why do people write this about us?” Winks asked as he finally averted his attention back to Eric. </p><p>“I’m not sure...” </p><p>“And why do they call me a twink? I don’t look like it, do I? I even have a beard!” </p><p>“...That doesn’t really mean anything. I mean, the fact that now you have a beard doesn’t change that you are still cute and baby-faced, Winksy.” </p><p>Winks’ face seemed to go slightly redder at the fact that Eric basically just agreed that he looks like one. </p><p>“A-Anyway and I’m not that small compared to you! …Am I?” </p><p>Dier shrugged in response, his face saying ‘yes you kind of are, actually.’ </p><p>They got silent for a moment, Winks seeming to be lost in his thoughts as Eric nervously waited for him to say something more about it, his opinion on <em> them  </em>being a couple in those stories. Since Harry was too stunned to say something else, Dier had no choice but to ask as he was growing impatient. </p><p>“Does it bother you?” He asked carefully and curiously, referring to the fanfictions in general and Winks seemed to understand it. </p><p>Eric gulped as he waited for his answer, desperately wishing that it doesn’t bother Harry and that he isn’t weird for actually liking to read those things about them. </p><p>“...I don’t know. I-I mean if it makes them happy...” </p><p>Winks didn’t seem that baffled anymore, just thoughtful as he processed everything. For some reason that gave Eric hope knowing that Winksy wasn’t really bothered or disgusted and instead was just surprised, just like he had been when he had also discovered it. </p><p>“I actually kind of liked it.” Eric confessed, averting his gaze for a moment. </p><p>He knows that he is walking to dangerous and uncharted territory, but he simply couldn’t hide that from Winksy anymore. Harry slightly widened his eyes in disbelief, in a bit of a shock upon hearing his confession. </p><p>“You liked fanfictions in general or... the ones about us?” </p><p>“The ones about us.” </p><p>And just like that, the entire awkward atmosphere surrounding them completely changed to something else. No one was talking anymore, and no one seemed to know what to say or dared to speak what they were thinking. Yet somehow, both men knew what the other one was thinking as their eyes never faltered from each other.  </p><p>Eric wants to hold him, kiss him and do those naughty things to Winks because for some reason that didn’t seem like a bad idea at all, which is why he never felt weird reading those stories about them as it didn’t feel wrong, instead he had embraced the idea of it wholeheartedly. He wants to know how it is so fucking badly, and somehow, Winksy seems to be just as curious. </p><p>Winks carefully set the phone aside, putting it on the nightstand without breaking eye contact, looking at Eric expectantly. With that single action, Eric could tell what he was asking for. And he wouldn’t miss this chance for anything in the world. </p><p>Dier slowly crawled towards Winks on the bed, causing the brunet to bite down on his lower lips anxiously as he never looked away from him. When Eric was right in front of him, Harry leaned away from the wall and closer to the man. Dier could hear both their hearts pounding in their chests as Winksy brought his hands to his shoulder and then waited for him to do something since the younger man seemed to lack the courage. They shared one last nervous glance before Eric slowly broke the distance between their faces and finally reached for Winks’ precious lips that looked so soft. </p><p>Eric couldn’t believe it. The sensation of having his lips against Winksy’s was out of this world and he never thought he’d actually get to taste it. Harry pressed back into the kiss, answering it with slightly nervous trembling lips. They broke away from the kiss shortly after, but Eric refused to move away from his close space, lingering close to him as they shared another look, confirming if they wanted this to proceed. And they both wanted it. </p><p>He reached for Winks’ lips against but this time more confidently, connecting their mouths into a proper kiss. Winksy immediately answered it, holding a bit tighter onto Eric as he kissed him with the same fervour and intention. Eric’s tongue invaded his mouth and danced it with Harry’s own as he explored every bit of his cave. They broke the kiss again for a brief moment just to look at each other and see if no one was backing out of it, and their eyes said it all. Upon realisation Eric quickly resumed the kiss with fire, everything becoming slightly more heated as he shifted them on the bed and then pushed Winksy to lie on the mattress as Eric got on top of him without breaking the kiss. Dier started to slowly roam his hands all over his body, the feeling of Winksy beneath his fingertips causing his mind to become hazy as he still couldn’t believe how they were actually doing this.  </p><p>Eric slightly moved away to remove Winks’ shirt and throw it aside before leaning back down again and pressing kisses all over his ear and neck. He lightly sucked and licked down his neck, relishing how Harry’s breath hitched. Winks reached his hands towards Eric’s shirt and the latter took the hint and swiftly removed his own too, discarding it alongside Winksy’s. Eric pressed kisses down his neck and chest, licking over one of his nipples and tugging on the other one with his hand before going back up and kissing Winks’ addictive mouth again. Their tongues hotly swirled and danced together and it was all suffocating both men, only increasing their desperation. Harry also began trailing his hands all over Eric’s body, feeling those hard muscles beneath his fingers. </p><p>Winks reached his hand to Eric’s pants and tugged on the waistband, giving him a clear sign of how he wanted this to keep going, to escalate even more. Eric was more than delighted to comply and moved away just to remove his pants before joining Winksy again and began removing his shorts as well. Harry palmed Dier’s hard-on through his underwear, feeling how hard he already was because he simply couldn’t help it, Eric had been wanting this for too long. He was glad that Winksy was just as hard when he also felt his cock, making him realise that Winksy was indeed just as keen to embrace those ideas about them. </p><p>Eric tugged on the hem of his underwear and shared a questioning glance to Harry, a last silent question to if he still didn’t want to back out. Winks gave him a slight nod in response, biting on his lips nervously again as his eyes were hazy with anxious excitement. Dier needed no further confirmation and upon the consent he removed Winksy’s underwear and discarded it with the rest of their clothes on the floor. Eric couldn’t help but linger for a moment to observe the sight of having Harry on full display right under him, the image as beautiful as he has always imagined when reading those stories, prettier even in reality. Winksy seemed to notice the gaze his body was under and Eric could see how his face flushed under the appraising stare, growing mildly self-conscious. Eric finally broke out of his trance and pressed another kiss to Harry’s lips before moving away to open his legs and settling himself between them. </p><p>He ran his hands over his thighs, gave a teasing tug on his bare cock and then trailed his hands to his inner thighs, under his balls and closer to that place that was going to make him feel really good. Dier teasingly pushed his finger over his hole but immediately retracted his hand as Winksy gasped and slightly closed his legs. </p><p>“Wait! We need lube! There’s no way you can go inside me raw or with just spit!” </p><p>“I know, don’t worry. I have it.” He answered calmly, easing Winks’ worries of that Eric wouldn’t know how to do this. </p><p>Dier reached for his bag beside the bed and fiddled with it to find the bottle of lube. They didn’t need condom as they were both certainly clean, so he didn’t need to bother with that. </p><p>“Why do you carry lube around with you?” Harry asked curiously, seeming surprised that Eric had planned things through. </p><p>“...In case this happened.” </p><p>Eric clearly has been reading too much fanfiction. Harry slightly smiled at that but couldn’t help but ask. </p><p>“Is it flavoured lube?” </p><p>Since Eric’s been loyal to the fanfictions, Winks wouldn’t be surprised if it was. </p><p>“No, sorry. It’s plain. Next time I’ll get a flavoured one if you want.” </p><p>Dier gulped as he realised that he had just mentioned there would be a ‘next time’, but Winks didn’t seem reluctant to the idea as he blushed and slightly squirmed on the bed. </p><p>Winks properly spread his legs for him again as Eric coated his fingers with a generous amount of lube, the blond wanting to make this as less discomforting as he could since his fingers were also quite long and thick. Eric brought his fingers to his hole again, and this time Winks lightly gasped at the sudden cold feeling of the lube. He teasingly circled his entrance at first since Harry seemed to have tensed up for a moment, getting him used to the feeling of having his fingers there about to breach his warmth. </p><p>Eric didn’t avert eye contact with Winksy although he was focused on what he was doing and started to slowly insert his index finger inside. It was easily sliding inside because of the lube, but he could still feel how Winks’ hole briefly clenched around his finger upon the small intrusion. Eric carefully moved the finger in and out a couple of times, each time going a bit deeper to get him used to the feeling. Then he proceeded to insert a second finger, the stretch certainly bigger so he went slower and shallower at first. Winks was biting down on his lips as he let a few small whimpers escape them, sounding as beautiful as Eric imagined. He occasionally scissored his hole wide to stretch him better for what was about to come as he did not want to hurt Winksy, therefore prepping him the best he could. Eric increased the speed of his fingers as he reached deeper, the small whimpers coming from Harry growing as it started to feel much better and much less intruding. He angled his fingers to explore his warmth better, curling them to find that spot that he knew it felt incredible. Winks suddenly moaned louder with a particular thrust of his fingers and Eric knew that he had found it, relishing how it did make him feel good too. </p><p>Winks kept looking up at Eric with hazy eyes, clearly starting to get lost in the feeling of having his ass played with, but still asking for Eric to proceed with the next step already. Dier took the hint and retracted his fingers from his hole, removed his underwear and then shifted on the bed to have easier access to Winksy’s ass for what was about to come. He reached for the lube to coat his member with a considerable amount of the substance as well since it was indeed big like everyone seemed to think. Eric lined his dick to Winks’ entrance and they both settled their eyes to intensely look at each other. However, Harry’s curious question soon caught his mind off guard. </p><p>“...Do you want me to call you ‘daddy’?” </p><p>Eric gulped upon the question. They were both well-aware how in half of those shameless fanfics that seemed to be a thing between them. </p><p>“If it doesn’t bother you...” </p><p>Yes, Eric wants it. He’s always been curious to know if Harry would do it and Eric was beyond glad that he was the one who brought it up. Yet Dier couldn’t help but ask about it too. </p><p>“Uhm, can I call you ‘baby’?” </p><p>Winks’ eyes slightly widened for a moment, but he gave a small nod in response. </p><p>Eric was about to start inserting his cock inside when Harry’s voice cut off his thoughts again. </p><p>“J-Just don’t go crazy on me like in some of those stories.” </p><p>“I won’t, I promise.” </p><p>Eric’s heart fluttered at how they sounded like those softer stories now. Although Dier really wants to do this with him, he definitely doesn’t want to hurt Winks and knows the difference between a pornstar that is used to extremer things and Winksy. He wants to make this feel just as pleasurable for both with the least amount of discomfort as possible. </p><p>They didn’t break eye contact as Eric started to slowly guide his cock inside his warmth, breaching the inner ring of muscles carefully. Winks slightly hissed upon the initial discomfort and momentarily tensed before remembering to relax his muscles to make it easier. Eric retracted his member only to slowly push it back further in, each time taking a bit more of Winks. He let Harry breathe for a moment to grow used to the sensation before starting to move his cock to reach deeper inside his hole, the thrusts certainly feeling more intense now. </p><p>Winks was clutching onto the bedsheets on each side as he closed his eyes upon the feeling, moaning lowly as he took it all in. Eric leaned down to briefly kiss Harry as he started to increase his pace, also starting to reach deeper and deeper inside his ass as he started to lose himself in the feeling. </p><p>“Ow, wait! Slow down a bit.” </p><p>Eric immediately slowed down his movements and pressed a small kiss to Winksy's lips in apology. </p><p>“Sorry, baby.” </p><p>Winks face flushed redder at how genuine it had sounded when Eric called him that, doing all sorts of things to both men. They couldn’t help but start chuckling at the absurdity of it all, both looking at each other smiling together in disbelief at how they managed to get here. </p><p>However, they soon stopped their chuckling and giggling when Eric brought one of Winks’ legs up to his shoulder and began thrusting into him again. Harry gasped and moaned at this new sensation, the position making Eric’s cock reach deeper inside him without any discomfort. Like this, Dier was constantly hitting against his prostate, causing Winks to start slightly arching his back off the bed as he held tighter onto the bedsheets. </p><p>Everything started to feel really good, more than wonderful for both men. Eric had increased his pace again and this time Winks was able to take it better, his previous discomfort being completely overridden with the immense pleasure that he was feeling now. Harry’s small sounds and reactions were as beautiful as Eric has ever fantasized and read about, better even as he was indeed sensitive. Winks started to occasionally call him ‘daddy’ in small breathless moans, spurring Eric on even more. Yet, Dier could see how Winks was still holding back and it was clear by the way he bit harshly on his lower lips, trying to not be so vocal. </p><p>“Moan for me, baby.” </p><p>Eric dirtily requested and Winksy whimpered in response, his hole clenching around Eric’s dick. Harry complied and stopped biting down on his lips, letting his moans and whimpers start to reach out freely when the sensation was getting too much. Eric couldn’t help but start moaning and grunting as well at how everything was escalating, nearing them to their high. </p><p>They kept moaning together creating beautiful music, Winks constantly moaning ‘daddy’ over and over again as Eric moaned ‘baby’ after him, both spurring each other on. Eric let go of Harry’s leg from his shoulder in order to start really putting it into him, reaching deeper to his prostate as he worked really hard to make Winksy feel as good as he was feeling. Their bodies were sweaty, but Eric leaned down to let Winks hold onto his strong back, his moans reaching hotly right into his ear. Dier was frowning and started to grunt louder as his hard efforts were driving both closer to the edge, relishing how Winks’ sounds were also increasing and his hole was clenching around his cock as he held tightly onto Eric. </p><p>“Winksy, I’m close...” Eric warned breathlessly as he moaned deeply and leaned his upper body away from Winks’. “Touch yourself, baby.” </p><p>Harry reached one of his hands to start stroking his own cock in time with the fast thrusts, causing him to start squirming and whimpering as he felt himself quickly reach his high like that. The sensation of having his prostate constantly hit by Eric’s thrusts plus touching himself as Dier rolled his hips so hotly into him as he grunted was enough to drive Winksy to madness. </p><p>“I’m going to come, daddy!” </p><p>That’s all Winks managed to muster before he became an incoherent mess as he came, his cock spurting the liquid all over his stomach as his hole madly clenched around Eric’s cock and his face contorted in pleasure. Dier felt himself reach his edge just at the same time, quickly pulling his cock out of his hole as he madly stroked his member to finish on Winksy’s stomach as well. They released their cum together as they looked at each other with desperate hazy eyes, reaching their bliss together in unison. </p><p>By the time Eric and Winksy finished milking every drop of cum from their cocks on Harry's skin they were both a breathless mess, their strokes slowing down until it came to a stop once there was nothing else to give. They came down from their high with mushy mind, the aftermath bliss taking over their tired sweaty bodies. Eric carefully slumped himself right next to Winks’ body, the side of his own pressed right next to his as he refused to go away from the brunet anytime soon. </p><p>That was truly amazing. They couldn’t help but start chuckling together again in disbelief, both amazed at how they really went through with all of it and how good it had felt. The way Winks smiled and giggled looking at him only reminded Eric how much he wants this to become a thing. Not just the sex, but also them looking at each other like that with this intimate feeling that only belong to the two of them. Eric got himself lost in the moment and simply couldn’t stop smiling as he watched Harry chuckling so purely like that. </p><p>He barely registered when they had stopped laughing, only realising how they had gone back to a quiet silence when Winks suddenly got up from the bed and made his way to the bathroom. Dier heard the sound of the faucet running and realised that Harry was cleaning himself. He wanted to do that. </p><p>Eric got up from the bed and followed Winks into the bathroom, the latter looking curiously at him through the mirror in front of the sink. </p><p>“Wait, let me clean you.” Eric said as he reached for the damp towel that was in Harry’s hand. </p><p>“...Why?” He asked confusedly but didn’t seem reluctant to it as the older man cleaned the mess on his stomach and chest. </p><p>“...I-It's only fair.” </p><p>Because Eric wants to look after and take care of him. </p><p>Winks didn’t inquire any further and let Eric clean him, the way he did it was so soft and gentle that it actually surprised them both for a moment. When Winksy was clean enough they made their way back to the room. Harry flopped himself onto his bed and Eric hesitated momentarily as he wasn’t sure if it was okay to join him on his bed. Although they had done the real thing, Eric didn’t know what the line was since they didn’t really talk about it. </p><p>He threw his thoughts away and decided to join Winks on the bed and was glad that the brunet didn’t comment or had any negative reaction towards it. Eric had lied down away from Winks’ body just in case though, yet he still couldn’t help himself and ran his mouth after his thoughts. </p><p>“Winksy... Can I hold you?” Eric asked a bit awkwardly, gulping as he didn’t know what Winks was going to think of that. </p><p>He was soon surprised by how Winksy was the one who shifted and moved closer to him on the bed, hugging Eric and practically snuggling into his bigger body. Dier took that as a sign that it was okay and wasted no time in wrapping his arms around Harry, holding him closely as they shared a sweet embrace. </p><p>The fact that Eric got to this point with Winks because he stumbled upon stories about them doing this sort of thing was beyond him. He really couldn’t believe it and he couldn’t believe how Winks embraced the idea as well. This was surely a piece of heaven if not heaven itself. </p><p>He should tell an author to write about this. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Imagine if Eric actually decides to read fanfiction about himself and stumbles upon this one and so he is reading a fic about him reading a fic about himself in a fic about fics that lead into a fic WOOOOOO</p><p>ERIC IF YOU’RE READING THIS I LOVE YOU AKSHDKADAK <strike>and Winksy if you’re the one reading this ily too plz don’t sue me I’m sorry for my fics</strike></p><p> </p><p>Of course this is all a joke guys I mean no disrespect for the actual people calm down.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>